


Michael

by TheWildeBard



Series: High School Reunion [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff focused, I Tried, I couldn't outrun shit, I enjoyed this one, I even went out for a run at 6am this morning!, I hope you guys like this one, I know right?, I literally had no sleep for well over 24 hours, I love me some fluff, I mean, I need to toughen up, I ran around the block and it took me two fall out boy songs, I'd be dead as a doornail, I'd die, I'd have a blast, I'm gonna shut up now and let you read haha, I'm not sure what else to say, I'm pretty tired, I'm so unfit, Michael is a protective fluffy cutie, Michael was a bit more difficult, So you guys seemed to really want this one, The Winchesters would keep me in the library to do research forever, Unthinkable, and I didn't really wanna make him a Dinkleberg, and I walked half of it whilst heavy breathing, and interact with everyone, anyway, as long as I got to ride in Baby, but I think I could live with that tbh, but there isn't a lot to work with, fluffy fluff, like if I was in SPN, love you all my Wilde folk!!, mainly because there is not much characterisation on him, so there is more room to move, sorry - Freeform, the fluffiest fluff fluff, you have to like him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildeBard/pseuds/TheWildeBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Michael are attending the Reunion and Michael is protective of the woman he loves. </p><p>There is a Trigger Warning with this fic. See the Beginning notes for details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I know it's been a while since I have posted. I apologise. I've been super busy with Uni and other family/personal stuff. But I am back! And I have decided to write the Michael one now because a few people requested it. Thank you for your lovely comments thus far, it means so much! So so much to read the lovely thing you say about my work. It gives me such a... boost, I guess. I am always happy for the rest of the day. Like Charlie in the lift in her first ep!!!
> 
> I would just like to take this opportunity to thank Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn for being totally awesome! You are just beyond amazing my friend, so thank you! :D I love chatting with you, you make me laugh and smile so much!! Your stories are awesome I and I highly recommend them to EVERYONE!!!
> 
> It is coming to the end of summer and I'm heading into my last year of uni which can only mean one thing. The dreaded dissertation!! Plus, on top of that, I am applying for Film School - New York and Toronto, and maybe even CalArts - so I'm going to be swamped this year but I will try to write as much as I can. I have at least 20 characters lined up for this series and I will tell you now, I'm doing one or two crack pieces. I'll let you know one character in the notes at the end. 
> 
> I must add here a Trigger Warning. I have mentioned and attempted to describe an eating disorder from the reader's pov. It's only a paragraph long but it does explicitly mention Anorexia and Anxiety. So, as a warning, if this is your trigger, please my sweets, be careful. It is the paragraph in bold that could be triggering for you primarily, but just be careful throughout. 
> 
> So, without further ado, here is the story of Michael and You...

You sat at your desk worrying the inside of your mouth nervously. It was time for your damn High School Reunion. It was just an unpleasant experience that made you want to  _never_  go back there again. Those people were ghastly. Bullies, back-stabbers… You sighed and thought of the people you thought were your friends. The way they blanked you out after school. Nothing. Not even so much as a Happy Birthday. Even the person you’d called your best friend had ended up trading you in for newer, better friends.

You snapped yourself out of your reverie and got back to work. You were proof reading a novel for your boss and you had been enjoying this one, but today you were too distracted to concentrate for any length of time. Slowly the time passed until it was time to leave and go home at 8pm. You smiled a small and knowing smile. The first time you had smiled since leaving the house this morning at 6am.

You rode the tube to your apartment and as soon as you walked through the door you could smell something delicious.

“Mike?” You called out. A blond haired, blue eyed man walked from the living room to greet you at the door.

“Clarey. How was work, my love?” He asked. You couldn’t help but smile at the warmth in his eyes and voice.

“It was good.” You told him as you hung up your coat. He grabbed you by the shoulders and looked deep into your eyes.

“Clarey, you know that I know when you are lying. What is the matter?” You closed your eyes for a brief moment and sighed resting your hands on his chest.

“I just… I just…” You grunted in frustration and walked into the living room and flung yourself into the couch. “It’s this reunion. I’m anxious about it.” You told him. Michael sat down next to you and pulled you into his chest.

“It’s okay. I am here for you.” He gently massaged circles into your arm with his thumb as he just held you to him. You felt your heart calm even though you hadn’t realised it had sped up.

“I’m sorry. You don’t need to deal with this. How was your day?” You asked him. Michael looked at you and smiled.

“I don’t need to deal with this, but I want to. My day was rather good. Everything in heaven is okay, the Winchesters haven’t put the world in jeopardy, and I made your favourite for dinner.” He said with a proud look on his face.

Michael had somehow managed to escape the cage (the current theory was God) and he had stumbled across you in his weakened state. You had offered him some help despite his odd behaviour, and he had recovered with your help. He became attached to you, and he had begun to love the little human things, like cooking. Especially cooking. There was something about it that he liked. He said it calmed him. Hey, his food was delicious and you weren’t going to stop him if he wanted to cook for you.

**However, you had had problems in the past with an eating disorder. Throughout high school you were bullied by the others for being chubby. In actual fact you weren’t, you just didn’t have the completely flat stomach of the girls on the front covers of the magazines and your thighs jiggled a bit. Now you knew it was a lack of exercise. The muscles weren’t toned so they moved. Simple as that. But at school you were desperate for the tormenting to stop. The names they called you echoed in your head over and over again until you believed every word they said. You skipped meals. You eventually only ate to stop yourself from collapsing and the sight of food made you feel sick with dread.**

Even to this day sometimes you have the urge to stop eating. But Michael never let you. You thought that this was why he cooked so much. To make sure that you ate properly. He was certainly always bringing you things to eat. Breakfast, lunches, dinner, snacks, and even treats. He took care of you and you found that it helped in times of weakness. You were now a healthy weight and had been for almost ten years.

Michael had come to visit you regularly after he’d recovered and one day, a few angels had just appeared in the living room right in front of you. You freaked out. Who wouldn’t? One minute there was nobody but you and Michael just chilling out on the couch and the next there were two strangers standing in front of you. It took a while for Michael to calm you down and, once he had, he explained that he was an angel. An Archangel. You didn’t believe him at first. Until he showed you his wings. You were calmer than you thought you’d be. Strangely, you were _more_  attracted to him because of them.

Shortly after that incident, demons attacked you and you saw Michael enraged for the first time. His anger was unlike anything you’d ever seen. You later learned that when you thought of him as you were being attacked – which constituted a prayer – he heard and came running. He killed the demons there and then, smiting them with one touch. He turned to you and you lunged at him. You held him so tight you thought you’d break him. He held you back as tightly and when you pulled back you kissed him.

It was a sweet kiss. Hard and passionate at first. The adrenalin in your blood mixed with both yours and Michael’s desire just fuelled the fire. But, the kiss soon turned more gentle but no less passionate. His hands had flattened out on your lower back and you had rested yours on his chest. Neither of you particularly wanted to pull away, but it was Michael that broke the kiss. He told you how he knew that this was wrong – humans and angel were not meant to be – but that he somehow didn’t care; that kissing you brought him more peace than he’d experienced in his existence.

The next morning he was gone. And the next day he didn’t turn up. Or the next. You cried so hard. It was a week until you saw him again. He looked miserable. Michael told you that he had been wrestling with his inner thoughts and desires. He  _knew_  that this was wrong; that is shouldn’t happen. But he also knew that it felt… right. He felt love, more love for you than he did for any being in the world. He took you in his arms and he had always come back to you from that day onwards. That was two years ago.

Michael kissed the top of your head and you nuzzled into his chest further. You didn’t feel like eating, you just wanted to stay there forever.

“Stay here. I’ll bring you a plate and once you’ve eaten we can watch something.” He told you and got up to prepare a plate of food. It was Spaghetti Carbonara. Your favourite.  

“Thank you.” You told him and pecked him on the lips. He smiled at you and you ate dinner.

“So, when is this reunion? What is it exactly?” Michael asked.

“It’s tomorrow evening. It’s just a reunion of all my old high school class mates.” You told him. He considered this a moment before nodding.

“It is a formal affair?” You nodded. “Then I shall need formal attire.” You looked at him.

“You want to go?” You asked him. He looked at you and raised his eyebrows.

“Of course. You do not want me there?” He tilted his head to one side and you raised your hands.

“No no, I’d be more comfortable if you were with me. I just didn’t think you’d  _want_  to come.” You told him sheepishly.

“Why?” You shrugged.

“I dunno. I don’t even want to go.”

“Then why are you going?” He asked you.

“I don’t know. I just feel like I have to.” You told him honestly. Michael frowned at you in confusion but remained silent. Which was good. You didn’t even understand why you were going.

Michael took one of your hands in his and pressed a kiss to it. You tilted you head in a silent question, a small smile on your lips.

“I will be there for you. All night. I will let nobody harm you.” You smiled at him and snuggled in further and pulled a woollen blanket from the back of the couch. You laid there watching a movie together quite content. Michael carded his fingers through your H/C hair and you felt so at ease that you fell asleep on the sofa curled up in his side with your head on his chest.

***

When you woke up the next morning you were wrapped up in your duvet and Michaels arms. You stretched yourself out and felt Michael press a kiss to your head.

“Good morning, Ol Hoath.”

“Morning.” You mumbled, voice still heavy with sleep.

“What would you like for breakfast?”

“Ugh. Nothing thanks. I feel a bit off. Again.” Michael sat up and said your name gently. You looked up at him and he just stared at you, his eyes searching. After few moments you became self-conscious under his gaze and shifted.

“Michael? What’s wrong?”

“I think… no, I’m sure, that you are… with child.” He told you. He looked conflicted. His brow was pulled down in a frown but there was a small smile on his mouth.

You sat in shock. You were pregnant? You were in complete shock. You didn’t know whether to be terrified, or over the moon. You were going to have a child. With Michael. The only thing you could think to do… was vomit.

You hurried out of bed and into the ensuite bathroom and vomited in the toilet. You felt your hair be pulled away from your face and a soothing hand rub circles into your back as you heaved a few more times. Michael crouched next to you as you reached up and flushed the toilet and let out a sob. You were so confused about how you felt that you could only cry. Michael pulled you into his chest and held you to him.

“I’m sorry. I just… I don’t know. I don’t know what to think, what to do… I’m so… scared.” There it was. You had realised that you were in fact terrified of parenthood.

“I am also.” Michael told you. “Our child would be… half angel and half human. It is not… it would not be…” he couldn’t finish the sentence but you knew enough about angels to be able to finish it.

“Safe.” Grim silence was your only answer. He rested his chin on your head and you both sat there, on the bathroom floor, in front of the toilet, contemplating your situation.

“Well… there are ways to protect it, right?” You asked. He considered the question for a moment before answering.

“There are ways, yes. We could hide the child from the sight of all angels.” He told you and you nodded.

“I’ve always wanted to be a Mum. It just happens that I am going to be one sooner than I planned…” You said, trying to convince yourself more than him. “Okay. I’m going to be a Mother. I’m going to be a Mum…” the more you said it the more a smile grew on your lips. Pretty soon you were laughing and hugging him.

You kissed Michael before pulling back and covering your mouth.

“Sorry, I forgot!” You gasped in embarrassment. Michael looked at you in confusion. “I’ve just been… sick?” You said quietly, almost in a whisper. Michael laughed and pulled you in for another kiss.

“Such trivial things do not bother me. I am an Archangel, remember?” You sniggered at him and shook your head.

The day went quickly with you two talking about your future with a baby. Baby names, decorating a nursery, protecting your baby from angels… you forgot about the reunion. That was until you noticed the time.

“ _CRAP!_  We need to get ready for the Reunion!” You barrelled into your bedroom and grabbed your dress and pulled it on and quickly applied some make up. You settled for putting your hair up in a messy bun and shoved your shoes on your feet.

“How do I look?” You asked Michael as you staggered into the living room.

“Divine, Ol Hoath.” You smiled at him as you ran into the kitchen and grabbed you purse from the counter. You turned around and noticed that Michael had already changed into his suit. It fit him perfectly. He looked so handsome.

“You look… wow. You look so handsome.” You told him as you kissed him. He smiled at you and offered his arm.

“Shall we?” You nodded at him and took his arm.

“We shall.” You both disappeared from the living room and appeared around the street from the venue.

***

You entered the building and instantly felt your heart quicken, your stomach churn, and you felt you back begin to become clammy and sweaty. Michael squeezed your hand gently and pressed a kiss to your head.

“Don’t worry, Ol Hoath. I am here.” He pressed himself closer to you, a thing that he did to let you know that he was there. If you could feel him he knew that it helped to calm you down. Your anxiety was not as bad when he was with you. You felt a warmth flood through you and you felt a sense of peace and you knew that he was soothing you with his grace.

The pair of you walked around the room and spoke briefly with people, mentioning who you were and moving on after a few polite words. That was until you heard a familiar voice.

“Well, hello there.” You turned around and saw Hayley standing there. You were slightly taken aback and frozen to the spot. You swallowed, and then swallowed again, before you replied.

“Uh, hi.” You cleared your throat and attempted a smile. She leaned in and hugged you but it felt very stiff. Michael didn’t let go of your hand, though he was busy looking at something across the room.

“So, what have you been up to?” She asked you.

“Oh, I work for a publisher. I’m a proof reader so-“

“I’ve just got this wonderful job in the fashion industry.” She interrupted. “I’m working on this piece that may get to feature in London! Isn’t it exciting? And, who is this?” She asked pointing to Michael.

“This is Michael. He’s my boyfriend.” You told her but she was typing away on her phone.

“It is odd that you ask Clarey questions but do not listen to her.” Michael said suddenly. You bit your bottom lip nervously and averted your eyes. This was awkward but you didn’t particularly want to stop him.

“I’m totally listening!” She protested.

“No you weren’t.” Michael told her matter-of-factly. “I suspect that you have always been this way.”

“What way?” She asked, hand on her hip indignantly.

“A selfish woman who uses others as she sees fit and never gives anything back. You are nothing more than a leech. Come, Clarey, I do not think this company is good for you.” Michael pulled you gently away from Hayley with him. You could tell that he was irritated.

As you walked away a man stepped in front of Michael stopping him dead in his tracks.

“Hello, Clarey.” You looked up and saw a nasty smirk on the face of the man in front of you. It was Ian Holmes. He was a horrible person. Always showing off in front of friends, calling people names, mocking people… he was as unpleasant as you could get.

“Hi, Ian.” You greeted. You tried to steer around him but he just side stepped and blocked your path.

“Excuse me, but I believe Clarey wants to leave your presence.” Michael told him taking a step closer. Ian was taller than Michael and just looked down at him with a smug smirk on his face. Like he  _knew_  he could win a fight between him and Michael. He knew nothing and was, of course, blind to his own ignorance. Like a fool that thought he was jumping into the shallow end but really it was the ocean.

“Ah, but you see, I would like to catch up. To see how Twiggy here has been. You’ve really… put on the pounds.” He smirked at you wider and you could feel the familiar dread and self-loathing bubble up. Michael pulled you behind him and pushed Ian.

“Careful there, boy.” He warned.

You tried to pull back on you anxiety that was surfacing and focus on trying to get Michael out of this fight that was about to happen. Ian just sniggered at him.

“Boy?” He laughed. “I think it is  _you_ that should be careful.” He shoved Michael but Michael didn’t budge. Ian’s smirk faltered a bit.

“Leave my Girlfriend alone.”

“Or what? You gonna hit me,  _Big Guy_?” He mocked.

“No, I’m not going to fight you. You are far too insignificant for me to deal with. A pathetic little man pretending to be a man. You should be ashamed. Humanity is a wonderful creation and you are scarcely more than an ape that has learned how to talk.” He told him. Michael led you around him as Ian looked at him in a condescending way. Then, he did something he shouldn’t have. He slapped your ass.

You yelp in surprise and Michael whipped around to look at you. He saw the shock and embarrassment and glared at Ian.

“See you later, Anorexic.” He scoffed. Before Ian could turn around, Michael’s fist had connected with his face and sent him reeling back about fifteen feet.

“You ever touch my Girlfriend without her permission and address her in such a derogatory manor again, I will not be as merciful.” You were wide eyed and breathing heavily as Michael tugged you out of the building and across the street before finally flying you back to your home.

“I cannot believe the behaviour of that man. I can now understand why my brother was as hateful towards Humanity as he is. If that is all he saw…” Michael trailed off.

“We’re not all bad.” You told him light-heartedly. He turned to you and his face immediately softened.

“No, you are one of the best. Angel material.” He enveloped you in his arms and you rested your chin on his chest and looked into his eyes.

“Even though I managed to corrupt an Archangel? The Great Archangel Michael?” He laughed at that and pressed a kiss to the tip of your nose.

“In spite of your corrupting me, yes, Ol Hoath.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hoped you liked this. I hope it was worth the wait.  
> I hope that I was convincing, and I hope the address of Anorexia was not offensive to anyone. If I have offended you, please let me know!! I have not personally suffered with an eating disorder but I do suffer with Anxiety, so I hope I have not offended anyone. If you let me know, I can try to rectify any mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> I promised to reveal one of my crack characters and here it is...
> 
>  
> 
> Metatron!!
> 
> I know!! I was just curious and this idea hit me during a lecture and I nearly burst out laughing, but hey. There MIGHT be some people that want it? I think it would just be interesting and amusing to explore... Let me know in the comments! Keep the requests coming in!
> 
> Next up in the series is Crowley, which I have been blocked on for a while, and then I shall start with TFW!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> So, again, thank you for reading. Comment, kudos, subscribe.  
> You can follow me on Tumblr - and I have a new side blog dedicated to book reviews (and possibly everything else in the future) which is called WildeReviews. You can follow that if you are so inclined. If you, for some reason or another, want to add me on facebook, just let me know and I will send you a link. 
> 
> I also have a piece that I am currently writing. It's not a one shot and it's quite plot based. It explores the hunting world across the globe. I mean what does happen? We only know about America. What about Europe, especially in my country... BRITAIN!! It is based in America and does most certainly involve TFW and I'M BRINGING BACK SOME CHARACTERS!!! I am rectifying the mistakes of the writers myself. Classic denial tactics. But it totally paints a picture of the hunting communities in Europe and the rest of the world. It deals with the big bad in the finale of season 10. So, if you want to see it, let me know. If enough people are interested then I will post it. 
> 
> I was also starting to write a story for how the MoC could be removed but it's been resolved now, but again, if you want a read, just let me know and I may just post it. Both these pieces are Working Progress!!  
> Thank you! You are amazing people! Love you nerds!
> 
> Kate xxx


End file.
